The present disclosure relates to a liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program readable by a computer of the liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus.
There is known a liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus configured to select one of driving signals of a plurality of types and supply the driving signal to a driving element to reduce variations in amount of liquid to be ejected from nozzles.
In the case where a plurality of power supply circuits are provided to create the driving signals of the plurality of types, there is a demand for prolonging the life of each of the power supply circuits.